<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Very Daddy Valentine's Vol. 2 by mothermalfoy (MsLyraMalfoy)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22589461">A Very Daddy Valentine's Vol. 2</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsLyraMalfoy/pseuds/mothermalfoy'>mothermalfoy (MsLyraMalfoy)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Daddy Kink, F/F, Semi-Public Sex, Trans Draco, Vampire Harry, lesbian female Harry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:33:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,801</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22589461</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsLyraMalfoy/pseuds/mothermalfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hari Potter is a young lesbian vampire and something of a playboy, but when she happens upon Lyra Malfoy in a club, she starts to reconsider her lifestyle as she finds herself starting to fall for the blonde.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I don’t know Pans, a nightclub on Valentine’s Day? Am I ready for that?” Lyra asked nervously playing with her hair.  <br/>
“Babe, you’re newly single, you just got your post-op clearance to do whatever the hell you want with yourself, and you’ve come to realize that you’re bi.”  <br/>
“Yes but a lesbian night?” <br/>
Pansy smirked, “Look, darling. Just come have fun with me. Don’t think about it as trying to get a hookup, think of it as… a fun night out with your best girlfriend.” <br/>
“And how will your actual girlfriend feel about this?”  <br/>
Pansy smiled, “She is absolutely fine with it. Hermione’s cool, she doesn’t get jealous like my last girlfriend did.”  <br/>
“You mean the one who slashed your tires?” Lyra asked. “Or the one who blowtorched your shoes? Or the one who…”  <br/>
Pansy shot her friend a glare at that. Lyra couldn’t help but smirk. “You in or what?” Pansy snapped.<br/>
Lyra sighed, “Fine. I’ve got to break this new baby in at some point,” she said slapping her hips.  <br/>
“That’s the spirit,” Pansy smiled, wrapping her arm around Lyra’s shoulder. “Just you wait, you’re gonna be the belle of the ball. So you better wear something sexy.” Lyra considered this, she had plenty of what she considered ‘sexy’ outfits, but she wasn’t sure she had any ‘club’ outfits. “Try the mini black dress,” Pansy suggested.  <br/>
Lyra smiled, “What would I do without you?”  <br/>
“Never get laid I should imagine,” Pansy replied with a smirk. Lyra rolled her eyes at that, slipping into her closet to get changed. "And wear those fancy heels," Pansy called after her. <br/>
"All my heels are fancy," Lyra argued. <br/>
"The sparkly ones." <br/>
"Red bottoms or…" <br/>
"That depends do you want to look like a stuck up rich bitch or just a regular stuck up bitch?" Pansy asked. <br/>
Lyra stuck her tongue out at her at that, "Just because you dress like you haven't got any money doesn't mean that you aren't a rich bitch yourself," she argued, slipping on the black dress per Pansy's suggestion. <br/>
"I have no idea what you're talking about," Pansy replied. Lyra sighed, slipping on her heels, and stepped out of the closet with a smirk. "You look, hot babe," she said. <br/>
Lyra snorted, "Right well let me get my face on and then we can go." <br/>
"Oh lord, we'll be there by noon tomorrow then," Pansy said with a huff. <br/>
"I don't take that long to do my face," Lyra hissed walking over to her vanity. "I'm just going to do a little smoky eye and a simple red lip," she said. <br/>
"No contour? No eyebrow shit?" <br/>
Lyra chuckled, "Well, that is all part of a simple face for me." <br/>
Pansy groaned, flopping onto Lyra's bed. "Wake me when you're done," she said, at this Lyra could only laugh. <br/>
Twenty minutes, a record time if she did say so herself, later, Lyra was ready. <br/>
"<em>And</em> lashes?" Pansy asked, eyeing her friend. "Never let it be said you're not the most femme girl I know." <br/>
"If I'm going to attract the sort of woman I think I want, I have to look presentable," Lyra replied. <br/>
Pansy snorted, "Well if you weren't like a sister to me, I'd probably fuck you so… you've got that going." Pansy replied, following Lyra out of her flat and down towards the carpark. <br/>
"Where is this club anyway?" Lyra asked as the two of them got into the car. <br/>
"Don't worry about it babe, you just sit there continue to look pretty, and I'll get us where we need to go." <br/>
Lyra merely shrugged, eying her face in the mirror for any sort of imperfections. There were none of course, she hadn't spent thousands of pounds on skincare to have anything less than a flawless complexion at all times. Pansy merely rolled her eyes at her friend. They had known each other long enough by now that Pansy was more than accustomed to Lyra's vanity, frankly it was one of the many things she adored about her. Whatever else could be said about her, Lyra was unapologetically herself. And that meant she was unapologetically vain. Not for nothing either, Lyra was arguably one of Pansy's most attractive friends, she always had been, still, watching her primp in the mirror never failed to make Pansy want to laugh and tease her mercilessly. <br/>
"You look fine you vain prat," she hissed, closing up the mirror. <br/>
Lyra glared at her. "I was checking my lipstick wasn't smudged," she hissed. <br/>
Pansy chuckled, "Your lipstick is fine, you're fine. You're just getting nitpicky because you're nervous." <br/>
"I'm not nervous!" Lyra snapped. Only she was, a little. She had never dated a woman before, actually if she was honest, she had never dated anyone before. Not as Lyra anyway. Pansy merely smiled squeezing Lyra's hand. "You're going to be fine. Just have fun. Don't think of it as anything more than going out with your best friend and having fun." <br/>
Lyra nodded, trying to repeat this mantra to herself. She was excited honestly. She couldn’t remember the last time she had actually gone out. The last few weeks she had holed herself up in her house in considerable pain despite loads of drugs and she was just grateful to finally be able to be normal again.</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>The club was dim, and pulsating with bodies. Female bodies, of all shapes and sizes, pressed up against one another. Lyra's breath caught, she had never seen anything like it before in all her life. "Let's go get a drink," Pansy said. Lyra nodded, somewhat transfixed by the flashing of the lights and the women everywhere just dancing. Pansy pulled her, bodily away from the dance floor and over to the bar where several women were sat, some chatting with one another. Some alone. Lyra took a seat at the bar, "I've gotta use the toilet I'll be back," Pansy told her. "Just sit here." <br/>
Lyra snorted, "I'm not a child," she hissed, rolling her eyes. <br/>
Pansy merely smirked, disappearing into the crowd. <br/>
"What'll you have?" asked the woman behind the counter. She was a burly sort of woman with mousy brown hair that was curly and shoulder length. <br/>
Lyra considered this for a moment, "Gin martini please," she replied. The woman nodded and set about preparing her drink. Lyra looked around the bar, curiously. There at the far end of the bar, was perhaps the most attractive woman Lyra had ever seen. She had shortly cropped black hair and a well-defined jawline. She was currently hunched over the bar, staring at what Lyra could only assume was some sort of whiskey. The woman in question looked up then, catching her staring and smirked. Lyra blushed, cutting her eyes away back to the bar. Seconds later her drink arrived and Lyra smiled pulling out her credit card to pay for the drink, when a smooth voice spoke up behind her, "I'd like to pay for the lady's drink." Lyra blushed, looking up to find the dark-haired woman from across the bar suddenly behind her. Lyra smiled. <br/>
"Thanks," she said. <br/>
"No problem," the woman replied, taking the bar seat across from her. She was wearing dark blue jeans, a red flannel shirt and a leather jacket over it. "I'm Hari," she said holding out her hand for Lyra. <br/>
Lyra blushed, taking it, "I'm L-lyra," she replied. <br/>
"That's a beautiful name, for such a pretty lady," Hari said with a grin. <br/>
"You're sweet," Lyra replied taking a sip of her martini. <br/>
"So, you come here often?" Hari asked, clearly checking her out. Lyra smirked, trying for coy. <br/>
"First time," she admitted. <br/>
"Well well lucky me then huh?" <br/>
"Why is that?" Lyra asked. <br/>
"Pretty girl like you," Hari said eying her up and down. "You're like chum in the water." <br/>
At this Lyra laughed, "You think?" <br/>
Hari nodded, leaning in close to whisper in her ear, "All the ladies will want a piece of you," she said. Lyra shivered, both at the contact and the warmth of Hari's breath on her ear. "Care to dance?" Hari asked suddenly. <br/>
Lyra blushed, and swallowed the rest of her martini in one gulp, "Sure," she said, taking Hari's hand and following her onto the dance floor. Her nervousness all but gone. <br/>
Hari grinned, pulling Lyra in close to her, wrapping her arms around Lyra's hips. Lyra blushed at the contact, she had never felt so alive before, so, sexually charged, and eager. It was as if everyone in the entire club had simply vanished until it was just Hari and herself. <br/>
"You're stunning," Hari purred in her ear. Lyra giggled. <br/>
"You're not so bad yourself," she replied. <br/>
Hari grinned, "You think?" <br/>
Lyra smiled, and before she knew entirely what she was doing, she closed the space between them and pressed her lips to Hari's. Hari growled, grabbing her face in a tight grip, and deepened the kiss. Lyra moaned into her mouth, letting Hari take the lead, caressing her tongue against Hari's, as her fingertips gripped Lyra's hips. After a moment, Hari pulled away. <br/>
"Come with me," she said, it wasn't a question, it was a command, and Lyra was eager to follow her anywhere. Hari took her hand, leading her towards the woman's bathroom, towards the stall furthest away from the door, and pulled her inside. Lyra blushed as Hari locked the door behind her, and shoved her up against the cold tile walls, slamming their lips together once more. <br/>
Lyra gasped, she had never done anything like this before, and the thought of it made her head spin somewhat. Hari kissed her way down Lyra's jaw and towards her throat, her hand inching its way up Lyra's thigh. <br/>
"Oh gods," Lyra hissed. "there's…" she inhaled a breath. "Something you should probably know before we go any further." <br/>
Hari stopped immediately, smirking against her throat, "You're straight?" she asked. <br/>
Lyra laughed despite herself. "Not exactly. I'm trans," she said. <br/>
"Okay," Hari replied with a shrug, kissing over her throat. Lyra moaned, louder than she'd intended. Hari chuckled, covering Lyra's mouth with her free hand. "You've got to be quiet gorgeous or they'll kick us out," Lyra groaned and nodded. <br/>
Hari grinned, continuing her ministrations on Lyra's throat as her hand slid up Lyra's thigh, and up her dress. Lyra moaned behind Hari's hand. "Fuck you're so gorgeous," Hari growled into her ear. Lyra whimpered. "I wanna play with you so bad baby," she said. "Can I?" Lyra nodded, and Hari's hand slid from her thigh into her knickers. Lyra moaned again, behind Hari's hand as two fingers slid into her pussy easily. Hari groaned into her ear, "Fuck you're so wet for me aren't you babygirl?" she asked. <br/>
Lyra nodded, trying to ride Hari's fingers. "Ah ah ah, Daddy sets the pace here," Hari growled. "Understand?" Lyra moaned and nodded. "Good girl." Hari curled her fingers, sliding them slowly in and out, teasing Lyra. Lyra whimpered, eager for more, but Hari was determined to keep her on edge. "Ooh baby, I've got a strap with your name on it princess, just you wait." Lyra moaned, her legs trembling, as she willed herself not to attempt to fuck herself on Hari's fingers. "Mmm, you should come home with me princess," Hari whispered into her ear. "It would be a lot more fun to play with you if I could hear those delicious sounds you make," Hari purred. <br/>
Lyra didn't need to be asked twice. She nodded eagerly and Hari smirked, slipping her fingers from between Lyra's legs. Lyra whimpered at the loss. Hari merely grinned, sucking the fingers into her mouth. "Delicious," she said. <br/>
Lyra shivered, wrapping her arm around Hari's considerably well-muscled arm and followed her out of the club, into the chilly night air. For a moment Lyra swayed on her feet, a touch lightheaded from the sudden coolness. Hari wrapped her arm around Lyra's waist to steady her. "You alright there princess?" she asked. <br/>
Lyra nodded, and smiled. "Perfectly fine," she promised. <br/>
Hari smiled, escorting Lyra towards the carpark where Hari's motorbike sat. Lyra stared nervously at it for a moment, the idea of Hari riding the motorbike made her incredibly aroused, though the prospect of riding it herself was mildly terrifying. <br/>
Hari climbed onto the motorbike, patting the back half of it for Lyra. <em>You've gone this far,</em> she thought to herself, climbing onto the back. "Hold on tight princess," Hari told her. Lyra wrapped her arms around Hari's waist. <br/>
The motorbike revved to life between her legs, sending a shiver up Lyra's spine, as Hari turned them around, and took off down the road, with Lyra holding on for dear life.</p><hr/>
<p>If you like this and would like to read more work by me, consider my original novel The Secret Life of Damien Carmichael <a href="https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fuser%2FNarcissaDeville&amp;t=YjdlMzBiNGRmODc5MzFjMTIyZTM3NzdlODFiODkxNjk5ZjZkN2NjNSxmMTVmMGQ1MTY2M2IwMjFkN2NlYTczNmZlMWNmN2JhNWE1Y2ZmZjQz">New scenes/chapters posted Tuesdays/Fridays only at Wattpad.</a></p>
<p>Follow me elsewhere on the web: <a href="https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Ftwitter.com%2Fnarcissadeville&amp;t=M2IyYTk0OTFlNWM2OTlhNTgwYjYzMDhlN2Q5Y2EzOTk1N2JhZDFiNiwwN2QzMjhiMDIzMmU4MzBlZjdkNTQyYmVmYmE2ZTc2ZTg3MTA1ZGE5">Twitter</a> | <a href="https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Finstagram.com%2Fnarcissadeville&amp;t=YjZkMjgyY2U2ZGRmNDNkZmYwYzgxOWIxMDkxYjZlZWIxMmNlZGZlZixjODZlYjY3ZWM3NTlkM2M4ZjZhODU2YTljYTUxNDNjNDFkMzgxNTY2">Instagram</a> | <a href="https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fchannel%2FUCBlpPJBf7OHzsHZBGG7A7zQ%2Fvideos%3Fview_as%3Dsubscriber&amp;t=MTU5ODg3ZTZlYTE3Mjg0Yzc3ODViNjY5YjliYjRhOTcwZDNkYTZjMSxhNmI0MDZjNDdmMWY5ZGY5ZjRhMDcyNWMxZDA5ZWM4Zjk3NWI1YTU5">YouTube</a></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Hari’s flat was just a few miles south of the club, though the motorbike made it feel considerably longer. The whole ride was terribly nervewracking, and not helped by the fact that Hari seemed determined to skim between cars and take turns at breakneck speeds. By the time they arrived at Hari’s flat, Lyra had all but leaped off the motorbike as fast as she possibly could.</p><p>“That was…” a shiver went up her spine, her legs were still tingling from the engine, among other things.</p><p>Hari chuckled, “Sorry princess, I’m not really used to having partners on the back of my bike,” she admitted.</p><p>Lyra merely scoffed, “I’m sure you’ll make it up to me,” she purred. Harri grinned, waggling her finger, beckoning Lyra to follow her towards the stairs. Lyra giggled, following her excitedly up two flights of stairs towards the third floor and down a corridor towards Hari’s flat. Hari unlocked the door quickly, pulling Lyra inside. The flat was pitch dark, save for a small bit of light coming in from one of the windows and illuminating a small swath of the living room carpet. Hari turned fast, shoving Lyra up against the door behind her, and pressed their lips together once more.</p><p>Lyra moaned, arching her back, as Hari once more slid her fingers from Lyra’s thigh towards her dripping wet pussy. Lyra moaned, digging her fingers into Hari’s jacket. Hari grinned, “Mmm, fuck,” she said. “I could just take you here and now,” she growled.</p><p>“Yes,” Lyra moaned, trying in vain to ride her fingers.</p><p>“But the strap’s back in the bedroom,” Hari purred into her neck.</p><p>Lyra pouted. Hari grinned in the darkness, bending down she removed Lyra’s knickers. Lyra stepped out of them, blushing despite herself. Hari grinned and smacked her arse as the two of them made their way into the bedroom.</p><p>Hari’s bedroom was considerably brighter, mostly because it was lit by fairy lights and a bright red neon lion that hung over the bed. The bed itself was large with black silk sheets. Hari grinned, turning Lyra around, and shoved her back onto the bed. Lyra bounced twice before she looked up at the dark-haired woman, who was slowly taking off her leather jacket. Lyra bit her lower lip, watching as Hari, rolled up the sleeves of her flannel, and began to unbutton it. Beneath her flannel shirt was a white tank top. Slowly, Hari unbuttoned her jeans and pulled down the zip. Lyra’s eyes grew wide as she watched the show, desperately turned on.</p><p>Hari grinned, kicking off her boots before she pulled her jeans all the way off to reveal a pair of red flannel boxers beneath. Lyra groaned. “Mmm, Daddy,” she purred.</p><p>Hari laughed, “Oh just you wait princess,” she said, walking over to the dresser to Lyra’s left. Lyra watched her, swallowing hard as she pulled out what looked to be a rather large black belt and a not insubstantial medium flesh-colored dildo. Lyra swallowed staring at the toy in Hari’s hand.</p><p>“I-is that for me?” she asked. Thus far the largest thing she had had between her legs was the second-largest dilator and even <em>that</em> was somewhat painful. Hari nodded, popping the dildo into place and strapping the belt-like device around her waist.</p><p>“Don’t worry princess,” Hari said standing at the edge of the bed. “You’re gonna get it nice and wet for me first,” she wiggled her finger at Lyra again, beckoning her towards the strap on. Lyra crawled on her hands and knees over to Hari, and sat on her knees, looking up at the other woman. Hari nodded, and Lyra slowly took it into her mouth. She had practiced on toys before, hoping that if she ever had a boyfriend he would be impressed, but somehow, having Hari looking down at her, petting her face and whispering ‘what a good girl she is taking Daddy’s cock’, was better than anything Lyra ever could have hoped for. “Such a pretty little thing, gagging on that strap aren’t you, princess?” she asked, pulling Lyra’s hair. Lyra moaned, letting the toy fall from her lips. “Mmm, so perfect on your knees for Daddy aren’t you?”</p><p>Lyra nodded. Hari grinned, leaning down and pressed her lips to Lyra’s before pushing her back down onto the bed, and climbing on top of her. Lyra moaned as Hari pressed her into the bed, the thick silicone between her legs, teasing at her vulva. Lyra whimpered. “You want Daddy’s cock inside you princess?” Hari asked, lacing her fingers in Lyra’s, pinning them above her head. Lyra moaned and nodded. “Say it.”</p><p>“Please,” Lyra begged.</p><p>Hari grinned, “Say, I want Daddy’s cock inside me,” Hari growled into her throat. </p><p>Lyra moaned, delirious with need. “I want Daddy’s cock inside me,” she begged.</p><p>Hari smiled, pressing her lips to Lyra’s and slowly guided the strap into her aching flesh. Lyra moaned, arching her back and hips towards Hari. It was even more magical than she could have ever hoped, being fucked like this. Hari moved in slow, gentle movements, sliding slowly out first, then back in, setting a careful, easy pace that made Lyra’s legs quiver and her mind hazy. Just when she thought it couldn’t get any better, Harri lifted up her dress and began sucking on her nipples. Lyra screamed, the stimulation from both directions was incredible.</p><p>“Fuck baby, you ride Daddy’s strap so good,” Hari growled against her breasts, beginning to fuck her harder. Lyra moaned, meeting Hari thrust for thrust, determined to drag as much pleasure from her body as she could. “That’s it, princess. Fuck, you’re so beautiful,” she growled, kissing Lyra’s lips again. Lyra moaned into her mouth, she was so desperate and needy, she wanted to come more than she could possibly say. As if sensing this, Hari growled into her ear. “That’s it, princess. Come for Daddy. Come all over Daddy’s strap.”</p><p>Lyra moaned, she didn’t need to be told twice, with one last inward stroke, Lyra came hard, her whole body shuddering with the force of her orgasm.</p><p>Hari sighed, laying her head against Lyra’s. “You were fantastic princess,” she purred.</p><p>“Thank you Daddy,” Lyra replied. “But now I think, it’s time I get you off,” she grinned.</p><p>Hari laughed, “Who said I didn’t get off?” Lyra sat up, and pushed Hari onto her back, climbing on top now.</p><p>“I want to take care of you,” Lyra said, leaning down to kiss her again.</p><p>Hari smiled, “Well, if that’s what would make you happy princess,” she said, unbuckling her strap.</p><p>Lyra nodded, kissing down Hari’s jaw, and towards her neck. “It really would,” she said, teasing her fingers up Hari’s thighs as she had done to her earlier that night. “It really, really would,” she promised. She wasn’t entirely certain she knew what she was doing, but she knew she was going to give it her best shot. “You’ll tell me how I’m doing?” she asked.</p><p>“Of course princess,” Hari promised.</p><p>Lyra smiled, kissing her way down Hari’s breasts, as she slid her fingers up over Hari’s pants, just grateful she had opted not to get acrylic nails this week. Hari moaned and Lyra grinned, proud that whatever she was doing seemed to be doing the trick. She slid her fingers down Hari’s pants with ease. “Mmm, now who’s wet Daddy?” she purred, sliding her middle finger into Hari with a grin.</p><p>“Cheeky princess is gonna earn herself a spanking,” Hari growled, moaning despite herself.</p><p>Lyra grinned, pressing one last kiss to her lips before she made her way down between Hari’s legs, pulling her pants all the way down. Before she could think about what she was doing, or how unprepared she felt, Lyra moved in. She had seen enough straight porn to have the general idea of what to do.</p><p>She moved, slowly at first, teasing her tongue in broad strokes, before she dove in deeper. Hari moaned loud, and Lyra followed the sound, making sure that every time Hari moaned or twitched, she cataloged the movement that had caused it. Hari growled, pulling Lyra’s hair to stop her. “I thought you’d never done this before,” she said, breathless.</p><p>Lyra smirked, “Did I say that?”</p><p>“You give off a sort of… virginal vibe,” Hari said.</p><p>“You’re not wrong. I haven’t… actually done this before,” she admitted.</p><p>“Well you’re damn good for a beginner,” Hari said. Lyra grinned. “Carry on.” Lyra nodded, trying to remember where she had left off in teasing Hari with her tongue, sliding it in and out, determined to make the other woman come at least as hard as she had made Lyra. “Fuck, you’re such a good girl,” Hari purred, petting her hair. “So…Mmm. Good,” she growled.</p><p>Lyra giggled, deciding to add a little suction to her licking, which elicited a small scream from Hari. Lyra grinned, doing it again. Hari groaned, fucking up into Lyra’s face and riding it.</p><p>Lyra smirked, she knew she was getting somewhere, sliding her tongue in once more, she alternated between tongue fucking, and sucking, as Hari fucked herself on Lyra’s tongue. “Fuck baby, so fucking good. I’m so close princess,” she growled. Lyra worked harder, determined to make Hari feel good. Adding one particularly rough suck, Lyra sighed happily as Hari came hard from her work.</p><p>Lyra grinned, sitting up triumphantly, “You’re rather pleased with yourself,” Hari said, pulling Lyra down beside her and into her arms.</p><p>“I made you come,” Lyra said proudly.</p><p>“That you did princess,” Hari replied with a yawn. “That, you did.”</p><p>-</p><p>If you like this and would like to read more work by me, consider my original novel The Secret Life of Damien Carmichael <a href="https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fuser%2FNarcissaDeville&amp;t=YjdlMzBiNGRmODc5MzFjMTIyZTM3NzdlODFiODkxNjk5ZjZkN2NjNSxmMTVmMGQ1MTY2M2IwMjFkN2NlYTczNmZlMWNmN2JhNWE1Y2ZmZjQz">New scenes/chapters posted Tuesdays/Fridays only at Wattpad.</a></p><p>Follow me elsewhere on the web: <a href="https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Ftwitter.com%2Fnarcissadeville&amp;t=M2IyYTk0OTFlNWM2OTlhNTgwYjYzMDhlN2Q5Y2EzOTk1N2JhZDFiNiwwN2QzMjhiMDIzMmU4MzBlZjdkNTQyYmVmYmE2ZTc2ZTg3MTA1ZGE5">Twitter</a> | <a href="https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Finstagram.com%2Fnarcissadeville&amp;t=YjZkMjgyY2U2ZGRmNDNkZmYwYzgxOWIxMDkxYjZlZWIxMmNlZGZlZixjODZlYjY3ZWM3NTlkM2M4ZjZhODU2YTljYTUxNDNjNDFkMzgxNTY2">Instagram</a> | <a href="https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fchannel%2FUCBlpPJBf7OHzsHZBGG7A7zQ%2Fvideos%3Fview_as%3Dsubscriber&amp;t=MTU5ODg3ZTZlYTE3Mjg0Yzc3ODViNjY5YjliYjRhOTcwZDNkYTZjMSxhNmI0MDZjNDdmMWY5ZGY5ZjRhMDcyNWMxZDA5ZWM4Zjk3NWI1YTU5">YouTube</a></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>